Phan Destiel crossover- YouTubeSupernatural
by brb.im.fangirling.again
Summary: Dan and Phil receive a knock at the door from Cas and the Winchester brothers. An unlikely friendship forms and romances blossom with the help of each other. Possible Sabriel ;)
1. Chapter 1

Dan lay on their comfy sofa with Phil sat on top him. They were fulfilling their usual evening routine of anime before recording, then bed. Phil was sitting bolt upright with the blanket clutched to his chest (it was a scary part of Attack On Titan). Phil exhaled a huge sigh of relief as Eren narrowly escaped the clutches of a Titan. He laid back into Dan's stomach, finally able to relax.

Dan smiled at his boyfriend's adorable dorkiness. Suddenly Dan felt a shiver of cold run down his spine. "Hey did you feel that Phil?" Dan said bringing the blanket closer to him. "Feel what?" Phil asked casually, not taking his eyes off of the t.v for one second. "I thought it got cold all of a sudden." Dan said shrugging off the idea as he spoke. He turned his attention back to AOT.

As the episode came to an end Dan said: "How about we film that Dan Vs Phil video now?"

"Sure what we playing again?" Phil asked already on his way to the gaming room. " ." Dan replied laughing cause he knew Phil hated the '.io' games. Dan followed Phil into the room and waited for him to set up.

Several frustrating hours later.

"I so won that." Dan said with a smirk as Phil saved the recording and packed up. "Whatever you say Danny-boy." Phil winked back. He shivered as he felt a chill travel down his body. "I think we need to get our heating checked out." He added standing up and walking to Dan. Dan heard a hissing noise coming from the other room. He peered round the corner and saw the t.v displaying static. Suddenly the lights started to flicker. Then quick as a flash, everything was normal again.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Dan said only half faking the worry in his voice. "There's been loads of storms recently, I'm sure it's just that." Phil said sounding unconvinced. "Yeah." Dan nodded. There was a long silence before Phil spoke. "We should be heading to bed." He added a wink to lighten the uneasy mood. Dan laughed and shook his head.

Just as they headed towards Phil's bedroom the pair heard footsteps. "Neighbours?" Dan asked. "Yeah sounds like three people though." Phil replied. Just as Phil finished his sentence the doorbell rang and a deep voice said: "Evening. It's the Winchester's."


	2. Chapter 2

Bam! The familiar sound of a pistol firing off it's action could be heard from the holiday firing range. The Winchesters and Cas were visiting the UK for a break. Dean was teaching Cas how to shoot this particular pistol (again). Dean smiled as he looked at Cas's face, it was scrunched up from concentration. His eyes were dead focused on the target. Cas breathed in. out. Squeeze. Bam. His bullet hit the tiny square within 3mm. Cas smiled proud and turned to face Dean with a smug expression. Dean took the pistol and fired three rounds. He was bang on the square all three times. Cas turned at looked at Dean dead in the eyes and said: "No one likes a show-off Winchester."

Dean smiled, he loved it when Cas called him Winchester. Dean couldn't help but notice all of Cas's perfections; his freckles dotted across his face, his defined cheekbones and his baby blue eyes- "What are you staring at?" Cas asked, tilting his head, perplexed. "Nothing." Dean looked away, embarrassed. Dean felt stupid but luckily Sam came striding in to divert the awkwardness.

"Hey guys." Sam said. Cas looked up and waved then looked back down to the sights. "I know we're on holiday, but..." Sam started before Dean interrupted. "If you're about to say 'I've found a case.' I swear to God Sammy."

"Why would you swear to God, that's not very nice." Cas said. Dean and Sam ignored him. "Come on Dean it'll be a quick one." Sam said, "All it is, is demonic activity, maybe even just ghosts. Come on." Sam complained. "Come on Sammy its England their weather is crap 24/7 anyways." Dean laughed at his own joke. Cas suddenly piped up. "You know it might be a good idea to test my shooting with lives targets." Cas considered what he'd just said. "Well dead targets technically... but you get the point." He clarified

"Exactly." Sam said satisfied Cas was on his side.

Dean glanced back and fourth between Cas and Sam weighing up the ide. Eventually he gave in. "Alright fine, but just this one case." Dean sighed and Sam and Cas high-fived in triumph. "There's been complaints in London about electricity cuts and odd smells." Sam said showing Dean the address. "Alright then. Let's hit the road.

The car ride was meant to take a couple hours, but they got caught in traffic, typical. Dean sat in the drivers' seat and Cas was in the passenger seat, leaving Sam in the back. They were practically at a stand still. Dean glanced over at Cas who was trying to discreetly lip sync the words to a song on the radio. Cas looked beautiful. Dean liked Cas, he knew that much. I mean how couldn't you? He was perfect. And he kinda did raise me from perdition! Dean chuckled every time Cas got the lyrics wrong and he looked momentarily flustered.

Dean closed his eyes and imagined him and Cas. They were lying in a field of flowers. Dean had his head lying on Cas's stomach . He could feel the steady rise and fall of his breathing. Cas was running his hands through Dean's hair and humming sweet tunes. It was paradise. It was perfection. Dean opened his eyes. It wasn't real.

They arrived at the apartments after only a couple hours delay. Dean still had the image of him and Cas playing in his mind. His heart ached when he saw Cas. He pushed those thoughts away now, they had a case to work. The trio walked up the stairs and rang the first doorbell they saw. "Evening. It's the Winchester's."


	3. Chapter 3

Phil cautiously opens the door and is met by two tall, stockily built men and one smaller man. The man on Phil's left spoke first. "Hello sir my name is Dean," he points to the man next to him. "This is my brother Sam," then he pointed to the man on the end. "And this is Cas." Cas smiled. The man named Sam spoke next. "We heard some disturbances and wanted to check if everything is okay. May we come in?"

Phil stuttered out a "Sure" and opened the door to let them in. Immediately the two taller men (Sam and Dean) went off into their lounge. The smaller man (Cas) stood awkwardly in front of him and Dan.

"So what're your names?" Cas asked with a smile.

"My names Phil and this is my partner Dan." Phil said slowly trying to see whether he was a homophobe or something like that. "Oh cool. Well Dean already did introductions but I'm Cas." Cas said. Phil relaxed a little, he seemed okay.

Cas asked several more questions about their job and other things until Dean and Sam came back. "Well guys there's no easy way to tell you this-" Sam begins. "You've got a very pissed off poltergeist in your apartment." Dean finished. Sam rolled his eyes.

Dan and Phil both erupted into a fit of laughter. "Why are they laughing?" Cas asked confused.

"Real funny guys. Who sent you?Was it PJ? Chris? Nice work with the t.v guys it felt so real!" Dan asked in between laughing.

"Who are PJ and Chris?" Cas asked even more confused. The boys eventually stopped laughing when they saw their expressions.

"You're being serious?" Phil asks

"Deadly." Dean says. Both of the younger boys faces turn pale and they both start frantically asking questions.

"Guys it's alright Sam and Dean are the best guys I know for the job." Cas says reassuringly. Phil calms down and looks over to see Dan still slightly on edge but okay. "So what do we do?" Phil asks.

" _You_ don't do anything. We'll be back tomorrow to get rid of the poltergeist, after we-" Sam pauses. "After _I_ do some research." He finishes.

"Wait. Don't go. What if it comes back?" Dan says desperation clear in his voice. The Winchesters exchange some uncomfortable looks. "We have spare bedrooms." Dan says and Phil nods to show he agrees and is okay with it.

"Um...Sure." Cas agrees before Dean can argue. There was a small part of Cas that hoped there were only two beds spare.

"Okay great. Thanks. I'll show you to the rooms." Dan said and lead Dean and Sam away. Cas hung back with Phil. "Thanks for agreeing to this." Phil says. Cas just nods, he's eager to see where he'll be sleeping. Phil noticed Cas straining to see Dean and he pulled Cas aside. "Do you want me to make sure you get a room with Dean?" Phil added a wink.

"W..W..What?" Cas stammered.

"Oh come on it's obvious?" Phil said.

"It is?" Cas asked.

"Yep and I take it because you're not arguing that you're accepting my offer?" Phil said with a smirk. Cas nodded. Phil ran to catch up with Dan and whispered something in his ear. The Winchesters head to separate rooms. Phil mouths 'You're welcome ' to Cas who stood in shock.

Cas wanted to sleep with Dean ( **a/n not like that get your mind out of the gutter smh).** But he was afraid to. What would he say/do? Would Dean freak out? Ergh.

Cas slowly walked towards the two doors. On his left Sam's room, on his right Dean's. Cas took a deep breath and knocked on Dean's door. He heard Dean grunt "Come in." And Cas slowly opened the door. Dean was lying underneath the black covers of a queen sized bed. The room looked to be unused and unlived in. The only other furniture was an empty desk in the corner of the room. Sorry f..for...um interrupting...but there's nowhere else to sleep." Cas stuttered and mentally slapped himself for being so awkward. "Su..Sure." Dean also stuttered which made Cas smile, he was nervous. Dean Winchester was nervous! Cas noted that Dean was only wearing boxers. Cas walked over to the left side of the bed (Dean was on the right side). Cas sat down facing away from Dean. He quickly took off his jacket, shoes, shirt, and jeans. He heard the sheets ruffle beside him, Cas laid back and out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean facing him. Cas tried to control his breathing. He was sharing a bed with Dean freaking Winchester! "Cas?" Dean said.

"Yes?" Cas replied sounding surprisingly confiden. Dean looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't find the words. Cas decided to be brave: "I know." He said and Dean smiled. Cas moved closer to Dean and Dean turned him around so thats Cas' back was pressed against Dean's chest. Dean put his arms protectively around Cas and snuggled into his neck. Cas smiled, glad he had chose Dean's room.


End file.
